1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feeding mechanism. More particularly, this invention relates to a feeding mechanism provided with a releasing device to effectively set free the overload.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most feeding mechanisms are provided with a deskewer to deskewer the media or papers during the feeding process. The deskewer is generally a plate which is upwardly moved or pushed up by a transmission mechanism.
However, adding the transmission mechanism increases the complexity of the feeding mechanism and the driving force generated from the transmission mechanism is not easily controlled. Once the driving force is too high or the overload cannot be properly released, the feeding process of the media or papers is abnormally interrupted.
To solve the above problem, the primary object of this invention is to provide a feeding mechanism to feed media from an initial site to a predetermined site. The feeding mechanism comprises a base, a scrubber, a deskewer, two feeders, a lifting device having two cam portions, a stopper, a driving element and a releasing device.
The deskewer is disposed between the initial site and the predetermined site, and the deskewer is moved between a first position and a second position and contacts the media located at the initial site. The feeder is movably disposed next to the initial site to transmit the media located at the initial site toward the predetermined site. The cam portions of the lifting device are used as a lifter to move the deskewer from the first position to the second position. The stopper is disposed next to the deskewer to limit the deskewer""s motion between first position and second position. The driving element disposed between the lifting device and the releasing device generates forces to actuate the lifting device to move the deskewer to the second position. The releasing device is used as an overload protection clutch, which is connected between the lifting device and the driving element and has a first plate separately contacting the driving element. As the driving element is actuated, the driving force generated from the driving element can be transmitted to the cam portions via the releasing device, and the overload from the driving element can be properly set free by the releasing device.